With the development of display technologies, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices have been widely used, and the display effect of the LCD devices is improved continuously.
Generally, in the LCD device, the polarity of a voltage difference applied to liquid crystal molecules must be inverted periodically, to prevent the liquid crystal material from being destroyed permanently due to the polarization of the liquid crystal material, and to further avoid the residual image effect. The common polarity inversion methods include a frame inversion method, a dot inversion method, a column inversion method, a row inversion method, a double-column inversion method, and a double-dot inversion method. Among the above inversion methods, the frame inversion method is advantageous for the minimum power consumption but is susceptible to a flicker phenomenon; the dot inversion method is disadvantageous for the maximum power consumption but has the best display effect; and the column inversion method, the row inversion method, the double-column inversion method, and the double-dot inversion method cause power consumption between the power consumption of the dot inversion method and the power consumption of the frame inversion method.
Based on the characteristics of the above inversion methods, column inversion or row inversion is generally used to implement the dot inversion method in the related art, in order to reduce the power consumption caused by the polarity inversion. FIG. 1 is a schematic structure diagram of a pixel structure in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the pixel structure, in which the dot inversion is implemented by the column inversion, includes a plurality of data lines 11, a plurality of scan lines 12, a plurality of pixel units 13 formed by intersecting the plurality of data lines 11 with the plurality of scan lines 12, and a thin film transistor 14 and a pixel electrode 15 located in each of the pixel units 13. A gate electrode of each thin film transistor 14 is electrically connected to the scan line 12 below the thin film transistor 14, and a drain electrode of each thin film transistor 14 is electrically connected to the pixel electrode 15 of the pixel unit 13 including the thin film transistor 14. For any two adjacent rows of the pixel units 13, the source electrodes of the thin film transistors 14 from one of the two adjacent rows of the pixel units 13 are electrically connected to the data lines 11 on the left thereof, and the source electrodes of the thin film transistors 14 from the other one of the two adjacent rows of the pixel units 13 are electrically connected to the data lines 11 on the right thereof, that is, the thin film transistors 14 from the odd rows of pixel units 13 and the thin film transistors 14 from the even rows of pixel units 13 are connected to the data lines 11 on different sides, respectively.
However, for the above described pixel structure, if the source electrode and drain electrode of a thin film transistor 14 are not positioned relative to the gate electrode of the thin film transistor 14 during manufacturing the thin film transistor 14, for example, the source electrode and drain electrode deflect to the left or right relative to the desired positions, then an overlapped area between the drain electrode and the gate electrode of a thin film transistor 14 from the odd row is unequal to an overlapped area between the drain electrode and the gate electrode of a thin film transistor 14 from the even row, so that the capacitance formed by the drain electrode and the gate electrode of the thin film transistor 14 from the odd row is unequal to the capacitance formed by the drain electrode and the gate electrode of the thin film transistor 14 from the even row, as a result, when scan signals applied by the scan lines 11 are pulled down, voltages of the pixel electrodes 15 from the odd row are pulled down to a different degree as compared with voltages of the pixel electrodes 15 from the even row, and accordingly, the common electrode compensating voltage required for the pixel electrode 15 from the odd row is different from that required for the pixel electrode 15 from the even row. Because the common electrode is planar, i.e., the common electrode located above different pixel electrodes 15 is applied with the same common voltage, the common electrode cannot completely compensate for the voltages of the pixel electrodes 15 from the odd rows or from the even rows, thereby generating transverse striations and the flicker in the pixel structure.